


Clouds

by oceanyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, i've been having a lot of saida feelings lately theyre so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: inspired by the interview where they both said they wanted to be clouds in another life





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> is it illegal to post two fics in less than a week? i just like to write

Dahyun's body still hadn't adjusted to being off of a schedule. When she woke up, the room was still dark, signaling that the sun was not yet up. 

A wisp of cool air against her back sent shivers up her spine causing her to draw further into the sheets. Her hands brushed against a soft, warm presence and she remembered hazily that Sana had crawled her way into her bed the night before. 

Sana was known to be bubbly and happy all the time, and it was a trait Dahyun loved. But sometimes the girl became overwhelmed with this life they were in. The life of being an idol and always in the public eye, having their every move monitored and judged. If Dahyun was honest, Sana seemed to have adjusted to the lifestyle quickly and easily. But even she had her limits.

Like when she made her way into the maknaes room, quietly, so as not to disturb Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Her eyes were uncharacteristically droopy, and when she wrapped her arms around Dahyun's waist, she let out a sigh that was far too deep for someone their age.

“Are you okay?” Dahyun had whispered, mindful of her sleeping roommates. Truthfully, all of the members were kind of deep sleepers. A side effect of always being busy when they were awake. But she wanted to stay considerate anyway.

“I don't regret this,” Sana mumbled. “But I always wonder what it would be like if things were different.”

Dahyun understood. It was hard not to question how she got here in the first place. What if the video of her dancing hadn't gone viral? Or if she didn't audition? Or if she had been eliminated on Sixteen? She sometimes felt like her being an idol was a result of a chain reaction of accidents. If one of those things had not have happened, she would be living a “normal” life right now. Instead she was in one of the most popular Korean girl groups.

“You wouldn't have met me,” Dahyun said back. It was her usual reply when they talked about stuff like this.

Sana looked up at her, and, God, her eyes were so beautiful and her pouty upper lip was the cutest thing and even the way she blinked could make Dahyun's stomach twist into knots. “I think I'd find you. Somehow.” Her words were so serious but her voice tinkled with laughter and that was the Sana she knew and loved.

“Yeah?” she breathed. “Even in another life?”

Sana hummed a “yes” and her eyes glazed over like they do when the girl had began to space out. Dahyun let her. This was what she did when she was in deep thought, and to others she may seem like a scatterbrain, but Dahyun knows that she just thinks in ways that are unique to her. So she let her mind wander, and she waited until Sana came back to the real world and to Dahyun. Like she always does.

“I’d want to be a cloud in another life,” Sana finally said. “To be in the sky and feel the breeze.”

There was no telling what kind of mental gymnastics her brain did to get to that conclusion, but she seemed so satisfied with her response that Dahyun had no choice but to go along with it. And the more she thought about it herself, the more it kind of made sense. “Being a cloud sounds nice. You’d be soft and you can just float around, doing nothing. No schedules.”

“Do you think clouds speak to each other?” Sana asked while tracing circles on Dahyun's waist under her shirt. 

“Maybe. Only the clouds know.”

Sana pulled her face in closer until their noses bumped together and they were sharing each other's breath. Dahyun was, truthfully, still getting used to how close they would get. Their lips hadn't even touched (yet), but she could feel her bottom one trembling. 

“If we were clouds,” Sana whispered, glancing from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again. “I'd find you. We would talk to each other, I know.”

Dahyun let herself get taken into the mind of the older girl. “The sky is very big. There are a lot of clouds. How would you know where to find me? How would you know which cloud I am?”

Sana shrugged. “Same way I found you in this life.”

She didn't have to be convinced any further. If all the lucky accidents in her life had led her to Sana now, then she knew it could happen again. She knew that somehow the wind would blow her cloud directly to Sana's and they'd find each other just like they found each other as idols.

“You're right,” she said and Sana's eyes seemed to shine then, unlike before. Her usual confidence was back again and she wrapped her arms around Dahyun. 

Every time they kissed, Dahyun’s brain switched off until the only thing she could focus on was Sana's lips and Sana’s hands and Sana, Sana, Sana. She had this way of laughing and moaning at the same time whenever Dahyun opened her lips to let her in deeper, and it damn near made her eyes roll back in pleasure every time. The softness of her lips and the firmness of her grip on Dahyun's body turned her into putty in Sana's hands.

They could kiss for hours, truly, but eventually sleep would take over and Dahyun would wake at four in the morning and pull herself closer to the warmth that is Minatozaki Sana.

The other girl was still sleeping. Her muscles were lax as her body gently rose and fell slowly from the soft breathing that came from her slightly parted mouth. To the world and to Dahyun, she was beautiful and unreal. But the world didn't get to run their fingers along her body like Dahyun did. And the world didn't get to ghost their lips over her collarbone and up her neck and finally to Sana's own. 

When Dahyun fully opened her eyes, she could see the other girl looking back. Her lids were partly closed from sleep but the smile was there. 

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey.” 

It was a lot easier to fall back asleep with Sana flushed against her and their arms wrapped tight around each other. Dahyun knows that she wouldn't trade her life, but she also knows that, regardless, she'll always have Sana.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ jeongsamour  
> tumblr: @ shaosfantastic


End file.
